The Other World
by NSJ
Summary: The Inuyasha world. With original ideas and Characters: A usual school trip turns into something else. 2 different students from different schools meet, and suddenly, without either of them wanting it, they are forced into an adventure, both of them would
1. The School Trip

Group: Anime - Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but all the characters in this fan fiction is completely my own, unless stated otherwise!

Title: The other world.

Summary: Original idea, Original Characters: when 2 ordinary students meets in a forest, during a school trip, they suddenly gets attacked by strange creatures, and it turns out that they no longer are anywhere, or more precisely, anytime near the camp.

Main character summary:

Ryu: a strange boy with blue hair and eye colour. Usually quite, and his seemingly only weakness is his curiosity. He is 16 years old.

Shina: a girl with an ordinary past. She is usually very unlucky, but somehow always seems to be able to get out of trouble. She has flaming red hair, and green eyes, and her choice of clothes, does not look like a normal student.

Chapter 1 - the school trip

Ryu: ...

Teacher: and remember! We are going to be together with another class from another school, and they come from a more respected school. And.. RYU WAKE UP!

Ryu: ...huh..? I wasn't sleeping... damit, why do we have to come? What if I say I can't act nice... is that going to let me stay?

Teacher: geez, you are hopeless... but you all need to come with us! We are going to stay there a for four weeks, and it would be stupid to get negative already! And it is also a part of the school! It is not just some stupid trip without a purpose!

the school bell starts to ring

Teacher: hmm well you can go now, be here tomorrow at 9am. And make sure to have the basic equipment for a trip like this with you.

-On another school-

the bell starts to ring

Teacher: I hope you all remember to be here. Oh, hey will you wait a moment Ayane?

Ayane: sure... what is it?

Teacher: do you know where Shina is?

Ayane: Shina? Hmm... no I don't. I really don't know why she didn't came today.

Teacher: can you tell her that she has to meet tomorrow at 9pm?

Ayane: sure...

later that day

Ayane: umm is Shina home?

Shina's mom: she is. She is in the backyard. She is practising with her bow. So it would be wise not to go there. She might be good, but if you suddenly stumble in there you might get hurt. Why don't you come in and wait until she comes back?

Ayane: I can't. I need to pack my things for the trip. I actually just came to tell her that we should meet tomorrow at the school at 9am.

Shina's mom: that's fine. Then I will just tell her that when she comes back.

3 hours later

Shina's mom: oh there you are! One of your classmates was here to tell you that you needed to meet tomorrow at school at 9am.

Shina: 9am? Hmm okay, sigh, I hope it isn't all studying on that trip...

Shina's mom: you aren't going to take that bow with you are you?

Shina: it is in a forest. I might get a chance to improve my skills on moving targets.

Shina's mom: okay, but don't do anything stupid okay!

Shina: sure, why would I do such a thing? Its not like I am going to shot down any of the others there.

Shina's mom: hmm, okay. Never mind all that. Lets get something to eat. Then you have to prepare for tomorrow!

the following day, when everyone was at the camp

Teacher: Okay, we are 40 here, and there are 10 houses, which mean there will be 4 in each house. To balance things a bit, you need to go 2 from one school, and 2 from the other school.

Ryu: (I guess I just wait here until no one else is left, or until someone asks me. Everything else would be too troublesome...)

Ryu leans against a nearby tree. Suddenly someone stands in front of him.

Shina: it seems like we are the last, so lets just find a free house and get our things unpacked shall we?

The two others was boys, and doesn't looked like they liked the fact that they had to be together with a girl, and they both seemed to hate the fact that they had to share a house with someone besides themselves.

Ryu: hmph... I don't have anything with me, so why don't you choose a house and then show it to me later?

Shina: (hihi... what a strange guy. He doesn't seem like he likes this trip either.) well it seems like we are one good group... neither of us likes this trip, and what's worse is, that we have to work as a group for the rest of the month. So why don't we all go find a house, and get the best out of this trip?

Ryu: I prefer not... but as long as you don't ask me to carry your equipment, I guess it will work.

Shina: hmm, you say I look like one who needs help all the time?

Ryu: actually not. Nevertheless, I was mostly referring to the two behind you...

The two other boys both let out an angry grunt, before turning around, and going towards the only free house left.

The following day.

Shina: isn't this fun...

Ryu: ...

All the groups has been sent on a "mission" which was to gather different kind of food, like mushrooms and then decide which of the things you could eat, and get rid of those you couldn't, after you returned to the camp. In short, it was a test to see, which groups that was able to gather food, and a test to see which of the groups who was able to group the things they found in eatable, and non-eatable.

Shina's group had found a bigger bag of food, and it was all eatable. Shina had some talent on such things, and the group got the best results. And their "reward" was that they only had to gather half the food ration as the others. The trip's weeks was divided into different themes. The first one was survival.

Ryu: I can't believe we actually won that test...

Shina: its actually sad we won... I wouldn't had minded gathering food. This forest is full of moving targets. See that thing there? Now it moves. Now it... AHH!

Ryu: what the...

Shina's target had turned out to be some moderate sized creature, and it looked most of all as some kind of super sized reptile.

Ryu: WATCH OUT!

The creature had charged towards Shina and had unsheathed its claws. Ryu threw himself in front of Shina and grabbed one of her arrows, then turned around and pulled both of them down, while he buried the arrow in the creature's neck. It fell to the ground. Dead.

Shina: what the...

Ryu: hell was that...

Ryu and Shina both looking at the strange creature that had attacked them: ...

They looked around to see if they could find the other two, but apparently, there was no sight of them.

Shina: did they run?

Ryu: I don't know, but whether they did or not we need to get out of here!

Shina: wait! We need to get back to the camp! What if one of these things attacked them!

Ryu suddenly froze. It seemed like his world was falling apart. His worst thoughts of this trip was about to come true

Ryu: ...then they are dead...

Shina: wha... what?... all of them..?

Ryu couldn't believe what he was saying. But he knew he was right. It was lucky that they were able to fend it off. But what about the others? Even though there is more than 40 people at the camp, those predators will kill them if they find them.

Ryu: We need to go back and warn them.

They ran back and when they got there, the camp was on fire.

Shina: no... it can't be true... this can't be happening...

Ryu: oh no...

Was all that Ryu could say as another 4 of whatever had attacked them earlier, came rushing towards them.

Shina: NO WAY!

Shina grab her bow and shot an arrow through the one who was currently attacking them. The thing fell to the ground, lifelessly.

The other 3 attacked, before Shina could fire more arrows.

Ryu: RUN SHINA! RUN!

Ryu stepped up with a dagger and threw it at the closest one, making it fall slightly, stopping the others in they attack. Ryu turned around and started running too. He suddenly felt something bury itself in his back and he heard Shina scream.

He fell to the ground, unable to get up again. He saw to his terror that one of the other 2 remaining fiends was about to grab one of Shinas leg while she was trying to get away.

Shina: HELP!

Suddenly a powerful light blinded Ryu. Ryu tried to regain his ability to see. He wanted to know what had happened. He suddenly felt the pressure on his back lessen, and he then lost consciousness.

: Ryu..?

Ryu tried to get up but found himself unable to. His back was aching. He then remembered what had happened.

Ryu: what happened?

Ryu finally got his eyes opened and saw that it was Shina who was sitting in front of him. No one else.

Ryu could see tears leak from Shina's eyes.

Shina: I... I... I don't know... suddenly... all the fiends were just... gone...

Ryu sat up. He looked around, trying to find a clue what had happened. There was one problem though. They weren't in the camp anymore.

Ryu: where are we?

Shina: I don't know... I fainted after I saw some light. I... I... I don't know what happened.

Ryu looked at her again. She was crying now. It was hard to believe, that the girl he had seen earlier fighting against some big predators who had killed the whole camp, sitting there, crying.

Ryu then saw she had a letter in her hand. Apparently, something she had found before they were attacked, because it was addressed to the camp. It was labelled "to Shina Generine"

Ryu: something's wrong?

Shina handed him the letter. Her hand was shaking.

Ryu read the letter:

Dear Shina.

I am sorry to inform you, that earlier this day, an incident happened to your parents. From the look of it, they had been out shopping, and when they arrived at home, they were ambushed by someone, and stabbed several times. I got word from your school that you were on a trip, and I think it would be best if you stayed there, until the rest of you were going home. In the mean time, you should try to find someone who can take care of you, until school is over.

It must be hard to hear. But I am sorry to inform you, that it wasn't only your parents that was killed. But your whole family. It would seem like you was one of the targets too, so you can thank the school trip that you are still alive.

We are still trying to figure out why your family had been targeted, and by who. So far, however, we have no clues at all.

-Police Officer Kent.

Ryu looked at the letter, and suddenly understood why she cried. To see a 40 people being killed by some kind of fiend, and afterwards find out that her whole family, including herself, had been targeted by some unknown people.

Ryu was unable to speak. How could you comfort someone, who just had experienced death from the best seats?

Ryu: I am sorry...

Ryu finally got out.

Shina still looked at the ground.

Ryu: you can say I lost my family too... they never care about me. They wouldn't have minded if I had been killed here. To be honest, I think it would please them.

Shina stood up and dried her eyes.

Shina: I... I think its best if we try to find someone who can help us...

Ryu looked at her. He tried to hide that he was amazed. It proved hard though. Because he was quite sure that most people with a normal family would be broken to hear that their whole family had been killed. Including himself. Sure he didn't had a normal family, but that wasn't quite the point.

Ryu: ...are you sure? Where should we be heading? To the nearest town?

Shina kept her mouth closed. She knew what he was thinking. She knew what he was trying to say. He was saying, that because someone had targeted her, it would be unwise to walk strait into the nearest town.

Ryu: ...unbelievable... this is the second day...

They both kept silent for a while, then Ryu finally got to a conclusion.

Ryu: we need to go to the town. If anything happens there, we have to deal with it. We can't stay out here. Besides, we are both wounded. We need the wounds treated, or we aren't going to last long.

Shina: ...okay...

Shina started to cry again. Ryu could fell she was confused.

Shina: I... I...

Ryu: don't worry. I wont leave you if anything happens

Ryu didn't knew why, but he somehow knew that was why she was confused. Someone had killed her family. And they wanted her dead. If they could kill them all in less than a day, it must have been organized well. He could just as well had been there with the only purpose to kill her.

Shina: you... you... thank you...

Ryu: hey... if I wanted to kill you, I would have left you back there. I couldn't had had a better chance. And I couldn't even have been accused for it, because it wasn't me.

Shina didn't say anything. She knew he was right. She just found everything hard to believe.

Ryu: let's go. We don't know what those things were, and there is no guarantee that there wont come more.

Shina dried her eyes and stood up.

Shina: you're right. Let's go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note:

As always R/R

Well... I dunno where this idea came from, but I thought I might post it. Right now, I am preparing for some English exam, so I thought the best way to improve my English writing, was by using it.

R/R and make me happy )


	2. The Hanyou, The Youkai and The Miko

Well, the first one, was on 5,5 pages in word size 10. so I decided to make all chapters on about 5-6 pages each.

They shouldn't take that long to read, cause I use about 30 minutes to 1 hours to make one. Then of course. Before I post it, I check it through for mistakes and such.

I got the ideas, and I already thought it through before I start writing. I do, however, change the story slightly when I write it, because I get another idea which I thought would be better. Ex. In this story, I actually wanted them to get attacked, and make that the reason why he should get a sword. But I couldn't find a good way to get them out of it, so I dropped it…

God I talk a lot. LET THE STORY BEGIN!

Chapter 2: The Hanyou, the Youkai and the Miko.

Ryu and Shina were walking silently down the road. Ryu didn't knew why, but for some reason he could feel the presence of something around him. He wasn't quite sure what though.

Ryu: something is coming…

Shina: hmm? What do you mean?

Ryu: look.

Shina looked down the road. She couldn't see anyone, but suddenly, like out of nowhere someone jumped out of the forest about 20 yards away from them.

Shina: wha… who the hell are you!

: hmm, I don't think I wish to tell you. I was just passing by, but something caught my scent. I was just checking. Its usually rare to see someone as you two walk together in a forest.

Ryu: what do you mean about that!

Shina: Ryu?

: you don't know what I mean by it? Geez you are more stupid than you appear. Well never mind, I will be leaving now.

Shina: HEY WA…

Ryu cut her of by putting his hand in front of her mouth.

: hmm?

Ryu: nothing. Just leave us.

Shina: Ryu? What's wrong?

Ryu: I sense something about him… I think it would be wise to leave him.

: what the hell do you mean by that! Geez always the same for gods sake! Even you who doesn't look much different than me thinks I am weird.

Ryu: …I don't think you are weird… I just feel like it would be smart not to oppose you…

: huh? I don't think I have ever heard a Youkai say that to me…

Shina: You…

Ryu cut off Shina again.

Ryu: someone has to be the first right?

: I guess you are right. But usually you Youkai's always mock a Hanyou if you get the chance.

And with those words, the stranger disappeared into the forest.

Shina: what are you doing?

Ryu: I… he was not a human… I could feel something terrible coming from him…

Shina: feel? How can you feel such things?

Ryu: I… I don't know… I had this feeling before.

Shina: we need to go to the closest village fast.

Ryu: why?

Shina: because…

Shina was cut of by the same stranger from before.

: tsk I think your companion wants you dead my friends. I kinda knew from the way she was dressed. I don't think she is able to beat you alone though.

Shina: what the hell are you talking about!

: oh you should know what I am talking about.

The stranger said no more, but dashed towards Shina without a warning.

Ryu stood in front of her and punched towards him, sending him towards the ground. However, he did a back flip and landed on his feet's anyway.

: why the… why do you protect her?

Ryu: why do you attack her!

: you idiot! I can't believe it! You can feel I am dangerous, but tell you what! She is even more dangerous than me! Have Youkai's really grown that stupid!

Ryu: SHUT UP! STOP CALLING ME A YOUKAI! IF SHE IS MORE DANGEROUS THAN YOU, THEN BRING IT ON!

Ryu's sudden shout made Shina gasp, and take 2 steps backwards. Se heard that he had some melee skills, and she had seen him use some of it already, during their first encounter with the fiends. But still. She didn't believed he would be able to beat the one he had just challenged. He seemed to have some kind of superhuman powers.

: tsk… okay that might have been overdoing it. I am stronger and much more dangerous than she is. However, if you really wishes to get in a fight, you got one. I had seriously thought you were better than the other Youkai's. Guess I was wrong.

And with that he charged towards Ryu.

The stranger and Ryu fought for a while. Ryu was losing, and Shina was very well aware of that. She was getting nervous. Because according to him, it would be best if she were killed. That meant if he died, she would too.

Suddenly the stranger drew a sword. And charged towards Ryu

Ryu could see he wouldn't be able to avoid, and instead prepared for the attack.

Shina: NO! STOP IT!

Shina had drawn her bow. She refused to let him die. She shot an arrow towards him. He stopped, and the arrow missed, he smirked and instantly charged towards the slightly startled Ryu.

Suddenly another arrow was shot. And it hit him, and with a bright light, he was killed.

The arrow came a second too late though. The sword had pierced Ryu.

Ryu coughed up blood, and fell to the ground. Someone walked over to him and kicked him over, so his had face up. He heard Shina scream something, and then everything faded.

Shina: STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Shina was crying again. At first, it was of happiness, but when she saw that she intended to kill him, it was horror.

The strange archer looked at her.

: I am termination these Youkai's. Or, this Youkai, and this Hanyou, to be more exact.

Shina: NO DON'T! please…

: why should I? he is a Youkai. Unless… where you with him.

Shina somehow avoided blushing, but if it meant that she could save him, she would gladly do so.

Shina: yes… we were travelling to a nearby town… we were wounded in a battle against some Youkai's who ambushed us.

She tried to make it sound like she knew what he was, and that she had known him for a long time. She didn't knew how well it went though.

: oh… is that so… well, then lets get him back shall we? Oh and call me Serine.

Serine carried Ryu back to the camp. She was both older, and stronger than Shina.

Serine: so, here we are. Hey wait…

Serine looked at a necklace Shina was wearing.

Serine: that necklace… where you got that one from?

Shina: this…? I found it where we was attacked by the Youkai's. somewhere near… someone was carrying it. I don't know who he was though.

Serine: hmm… make sure no one gets their hands on them. Even your friend.

And with that, she left them.

The following day

Shina: he… good morning Ryu.

Shina said with a smile. Ryu couldn't quite believe it. It was like she had 20 personalities. She hadn't been the same at one point, since he meet her.

Serine: do you know what a Youkai is?

The question made Shina freeze.

Shina: what… what do you mean about that?

Serine: you got no clue what a Youkai is do you? I doubt you know what a Hanyou is either.

Shina couldn't talk. She knew. But if she did, why did she let him live?

Serine: a Youkai is a demon. It's basically the same. However, everyone you meet will refer to them as "Youkai".

Shina was suddenly confused. It suddenly hit her. HE was a demon. Ryu was a demon. A Youkai…

Shina: …I…

Serine: I put a charm on him. Until I remove it, his powers are suppressed, and he wont even be able to stand.

Ryu was confused. He wasn't quite sure what she was saying, but it sounded like, she thought he was a demon.

Ryu: wait… do you think I am a demon?

His words was everything Shina needed to her. She believed him. She didn't thought he knew he was a demon.

Serine: …well yes… everyone can make mistakes. But let me ask you. What are you then?

Ryu: …a human?

Ryu wasn't quite sure anymore. But he couldn't believe her words. How could he be a demon? Demon had supernatural powers didn't they?

Ryu: hey wait… if I was a demon, I would have been stronger than I am, wouldn't I?

Serine: not really. Some Youkai's have other qualities than others. Maybe yours simply aren't strength. Or maybe your strength just haven't surfaced yet.

Serine turned to Shina

Serine: listen, a Hanyou is a half human, half demon. But you need to understand, that's it is rare that the human part survives for long. The human mother or father is usually killed, either by the Youkai's family, or other Youkai's who thinks it is wrong for a human and a Youkai to love each other.

The word "love" made Shina and Ryu blush a bit. Shina might have said they were a couple the day before, but she knew it was a lie. But her saying it like this, sure made her feel embarrassed. Besides. It wasn't only the word "love" that made her feel embarrassed. It was also the things she was talking about. She was lying the day before. Her thoughts were nowhere NEAR getting kids!

Ryu: w… wait…

Ryu's face colour had suddenly changed back to normal, and he suddenly looked quite serious.

Ryu: are you saying that there is a chance, that some Youkai's might come here, to kill us?

Serine: possible. Don't forget that you are a Youkai too! Take advantage of that!

Ryu: but how? If I had some powers, wouldn't I had known by now?

Shina: maybe it is because we come from another time. If your parents did something to make you like a normal human, then your powers must have been suppressed too. So maybe they will return in time.

Ryu: …

Shina: what?

Ryu was kinda amazed that she could figure out something like that, in less than a min.

Serine: maybe you should consider getting some kind of weapon. If I hadn't showed up, and she hadn't been good at lying, you would have been dead.

Shina made a weak smile.

Ryu: what would you suggest? I never carried a weapon before…

Serine: you could try the sword maker down the river. As far as I know, he hasn't made anything for years.

Shina: how many? Are you sure he is able to make swords anymore at all?

Serine: 70, and yes, he is.

Shina: 70! How old is he!

Serine: don't know. But he is a Youkai. The difference from him, and most other Youkai's is, that him and his brother made weapons for those they wanted to. Maybe he wants to, maybe he doesn't. his brother is far away though.

Shina: so… we go to this old geezer, and ask him if he wants to make a sword. Well its 50/50… either he says yes, or else he says no. lets get going Ryu!

Ryu: umm… wait… I can't use a sword.

Shina: maybe he can teach you something. I mean… he makes swords. He must know SOMETHING about how to use them right?

Serine: well, I think I will let you two decide that.

Shina headed for the door, but apparently, Ryu didn't moved at all.

Shina: what's wrong Ryu?

Ryu: … she haven't removed the charm yet.

Serine: OH umm sorry…

Serine said something, and then the charm was released.

Ryu felt to his neck. He could feel something.

Ryu: what is this?

Serine: another charm. I trust you. But you are still a Youkai.

Ryu: so you put this thing on me, so you can immobilize me again?

Serine: not me… and it doesn't immobilize. It temporary stuns some of your cells. And like my charm. You wont even be able to stand.

Ryu: … don't tell me that she…

Serine: yes, Shina simply have to want it, and then you will be laying on the ground.

Ryu: that's…

Shina: cool!

Ryu: …that isn't quite what I was thinking…

Shina: but it is! Come on! Lets find that sword maker.

Ryu: … I don't like this.

Ryu suddenly slammed into the floor, like when someone suddenly loses his balance.

Shina: hihi

Ryu: …

Shina: ahh sorry… I just had to try it out

Shina was laughing, and Ryu actually smiled too.

Ryu: I guess it is hopeless to run now…

And even though Ryu said that, he didn't quite meant it. He wouldn't run. After all, someone in this village actually accepted him. And she didn't seemed to care a bit that he was a demon.

Shina: come on, lets get going!

Ryu got up, and they went towards the sword makers home.

Authors note: well… this was the second chapter. Hope you like it. More will happen later.

Oh and I might also add, that even though it might look so, they see each other, not as friends, but more like family. After all, they are suddenly in another time, and even though it might appear that Ryu wants to get rid of Shina, then he is still happy that someone from his time is there.

/ I know I would be depressed if there was no one that understood anything from where I was originally from.

Well R/R


End file.
